Snowfall
by Threnody
Summary: Tenchi muses about his mom and his life on a winter's day.


AN: Alrighty, this is short, sweet, I guess...I dunno, it was born at 3 am on a caffeine induced insomnia. It's gonna be kinda ooc, cause I haven't seen the show in a million years. *sob* But that's ok, I was just toying with an idea. It really could have been better, but I just wanted to finish something. I've been working on this one fic for like, ever, and it's just not getting done and it was frustrating me because I haven't posted anything for a while. Oh, it's set during Tenchi Muyo, btw. Before first movie. There it is. Read it, review it if you want. Whatever. Ja.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own them. Don't be silly. There'd be more movies if I did. I borrowed them, but don't worry, I'll return them unharmed...mostly.  
  
  
  
Snowfall  
By Threnody  
  
  
He tapped his pencil against the table lightly, frowning over the essay. This schoolwork was such a pain, and between the chores and training with Grandfather, Tenchi sighed. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered with it. Tenchi stretched and pushed his chair back taking a break. He was about to go downstairs and fix some green tea when laughter floated up to his window. He walked over and looked outside, into the snow covered yard. It was winter and they had received quite a bit of snow for the season. Sasami and Ryoko were playing in the snow. Tenchi chuckled and wondered how Sasami had gotten her out there, knowing Ryoko's hate of the cold. It looked like they had started building a snowman, but it had turned into a snowball fight. Azaka and Tamidake were there as well, each protecting one of the girls from the projectile snow.  
  
Tenchi grabbed his coat and headed downstairs. He reached the entry way and saw Ayeka standing at the open front door.  
  
"Ryoko! Sasami! Come in this instant! You're going to catch the flu!" She turned as she hear Tenchi's footsteps. "Oh, Lord Tenchi. Could you please do something about that woman? She's being a horrible influence on Sasami. I just know she'll catch a cold and such a state is not befitting a Jurian Princess."  
  
Tenchi smiled at her and placed a hand on her arm. "Aw let them be, Ayeka. They're having fun. It won't do any harm."  
  
He left Ayeka blinking and stepped outside. He only took a few steps into the yard, not sure why he'd come down at all. Ryoko really did look miserable out here, her nose was red as Rudolf's and she shivered almost non-stop. But she did her best to hide it, laughing and playing with the young girl. As he stood and watched them a light snow began to fall. Tenchi saddened a bit as his mind drifted back to the day his mother died. He began walking, heading out towards his mother's tombstone.  
  
The light snowfall remained constant, but not too heavy. Tenchi wasn't sure why he was going to visit his mother's grave. It wasn't the anniversary of her death, nor was it a special day. It was just the snow.  
  
He headed up the steps and stopped as he reached the stone tablet. A shiver ran through him and he pulled his coat closer. A few lilies sat in front of the stone, looking slightly wilted. A sad smile tugged at Tenchi's mouth.   
  
"Dad..."  
  
Tenchi knew that despite the man's flirtatious exterior, the man missed his wife. It was easy to forget sometimes, but Tenchi knew. It was easy for Tenchi to forget about his mom. He hadn't known her for long, and the women he lived with sure provided enough distractions during the day. Tenchi knelt down, ignoring the cold the seeped through his pants.  
  
He remembered she was beautiful, and that she could make any hurt go away. She had been outgoing and captivating. And an alien. Had she known? Tenchi wondered. Did she know Grandfather was from Jurai? That she was half-Jurian princess? Did she have a normal life?  
  
There was so much he didn't know, so much left empty. She would be able to help him now, if she were here. Tenchi bet she'd know exactly what to tell him to do, about Ryoko and Ayeka. Tenchi began to talk, not knowing why, but he began to talk about everything. He told his mom about school, and the chores, and training with Grandfather, about Ryoko and Ayeka and how they drove him crazy, about little Sasami's cooking, and trying to avoid getting tested on by Washu. He stopped when he was done, and listened to the snowfall. It was muted and quite, a reprieve from the craziness of his life. Tenchi smiled as calm settle over him, and the snow slowly stopped falling. He had no more answers than when he came up, but he felt somewhat better. He smiled again and headed back down to the house.  
  
Ryoko and Sasami still played in the yard, but they were back to building snowmen. Sasami's was a cute traditional snowman, and Ryoko's was the beginning of a spiky haired snowwoman. Tenchi shook his head, but couldn't help grinning. Ryoko noticed him and perked up.  
  
"Tenchi! Come play with us! The snow is perfect!"  
  
Sasami smiled and waved at him. "Yeah Tenchi! It's the best!"  
  
He headed over to them and laughed as a thoroughly bundled up Ayeka came into view, building her own snowman. She smiled at Tenchi. "Well, I couldn't let them have all then fun. Besides, I had to be here to supervise Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko stuck her tongue out at Ayeka and sniffled. "She's just jealous that my snowman is better than hers."  
  
Ayeka's face lit up indignantly. "Whaat? You must be joking! A lowly space pirate being better at anything than a crown Princess of Jurai? I have to scoff at that my dear."  
  
Ryoko growled and energy balls began to form in her hands. "You wanna test that theory sister?"  
  
Tenchi shook his head as a fight began, Sasami desperately trying to stop the two women. He couldn't help but smile. This was his life, and God help him, he was looking forward to the days to come.  
  
  
~owari~ 


End file.
